Secret Admirer
by Eptastic Girl
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Nooki has a secret admirer. Question is, who is it? And why does it seem like Rosetta, Dema, and Iro all have something to do with it?


_This was done for my awesometastic friend, DatCRowednProblemSolver! Crowned, when you're reading this, just know that I love your stories and that you rock!_

_WARNING; This will have homosexuality in it. If you don't like it, please; just don't complain. I'm just here to write a story for my awesome friend, and I don't want to deal with homophobia on Valentine's Day. Ain't nobody got time for that._

* * *

"Nooki, it's Valentine's Day! The day of romance, hearts, and my favorite flower!"

"I know, Rosey."

Nooki rolled his eyes at his older sister's bouncy attitude. He and Rosetta were going to check the mail, and since that morning, she had been bouncing and squealing like a little child. She and Dema had been planning something the week before Valentine's Day, but then again, when we're they not planning? They were part of Team Trouble; it was within instinct to do that.

Today, she had left her usual yellow dress and put on a white and red plaid skirt with a white top that had a red heart. Her long, elbow-length black hair was curled and in two ponytails, the left one accented with her signature golden rose. Nooki was dressed for the day as well, having black pants and a red and white striped shirt.

Rosetta opened the mailbox, and pulled out two letters. One letter was addressed to her, and the other was addressed to him. They walked back to their house, or skipped in Rosetta's case. Rosetta opened the first one, a yellow card, and Nooki, for a brief moment, thought he could see hearts forming over her. He looked at the card, and smiled. It was from Blade, her best friend. She hit him lightly on the head in a playful manner after realizing what he was thinking about.

"I know what you're thinking, and I'll be glad to tell you you're wrong." She giggled. She then noticed Nooki hadn't opened his letter yet.

"Well, open it!" She crossed her arms.

"Alright, alright…" He opened it to find a card shaped like a strawberry, his favorite fruit. There was no name, only saying that the person was his secret admirer, and leaving a note.

"_Meet me at sunset by the lake, okay?_"Nooki read the note aloud.

"Oh, you have a secret admirer! I wonder who they are? Are you going to meet them?" She turned to him after tightening

"I don't know." He shrugged. She pulled him outside, bouncing slightly and giggling.

"Well, come on! We have some friends to meet!"

* * *

Dema bounded out of her house, in a light purple dress with her black boots. She out up her usual two pompoms with red flowers in each one. Sword and Blade were walking down to her. Russet, Glacier, Daseki and Crystal were following soon after, and bringing in the rear was Nooki and Rosetta.

"Hi, guys!" She waved. Rosetta waved back, and ran over to her, whispering something, holding back a squeal. Dema whispered something back, giggling.

"Hey, where's Iro?" Blade asked, looking around.

"Good question…" Russet looked around.

"(There he is!)" Daseki landed on the ground, and pointed ahead. He waved to them.

"Hi, guys." Iro finally came down to them.

"(Iro! Happy Valentine's Day!)" Glacier wagged his tail, and half-danced, half-trotted in a circle. Crystal laughed at her son as he did so. He rolled on his back as Iro pet him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Glacier." Iro giggled.

"What about that note, you got, Nooki?" Rosetta turned to him, crossing her arms.

"(What's this about a note?)" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, what note?" Russet agreed.

"Um…well, I got a card this morning from a secret admirer, and they let a note, saying to meet them by the lake at sunset." Nooki showed them the card. Dema squealed in delight and excitement.

"Well, are you going to meet them?" She asked.

"I guess so." He shrugged, still unsure.

"Well, you going to see them is none of their business." Blade defended for him.

"But-"

"Rose." He turned to her. She shut herself up.

"See what I mean, Russet? Blade and Nooki are the only ones who can get her to stop talking for five minutes straight." Sword turned to him.

"I got her to stop for twenty seconds; that has to count for something!" Russet protested as they laughed at his misery.

"Well, Dema, Iro, and I have some planning to do, so we're going to split now." Rosetta started pulling the other girl and the halcandran aside.

"Wait a moment; Iro is teaming up with you guys?" Blade asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"That can't be good." Sword nodded, turning to them.

"We're just planning something for the festival; don't worry, we'll be back later on!" Dema called over her shoulder as they walked off into the forest.

* * *

"So, are you going to admit it to him?"

"I-I guess I am…"

Dema crossed her arms, grinning at Iro as they spoke about telling someone something.

"Can't we just forget about this…" He mumbled.

"You sent him the card already; there's no backing out of it, now." Rosetta shook her head. This was no time to forget about a plan that's gone to far to end it.

"B-but what if I chicken out?"

"Listen, we both know you're shy, and you can barely speak when he's talking to you. But, we also know you're going to be able to do this; all you have to do is be yourself, and tell him."

"So, are you going to leave him heartbroken, or are you going to tell him?" Dema asked, looking towards him in anticipation. She so desperately wanted to get Iro and the other person together, as well as Rosetta.

"…So, where by the lake will I meet him?" Iro finally answered, smiling. The two girls walked with him through the forest to the lake, explaining the plan for the second time.

* * *

Nooki walked down to the lake, wondering who his secret admirer was. He looked down at his reflection, smiling. He waited for whoever was going to meet him, playing with a few flowers that were by him.

"U-um…hi, Nooki." He turned around, and smiled when he saw Iro.

"Hey, Iro. Did someone ask you meet them here as well?" Iro mumbled something in reply, barely audible.

"What did you say? I didn't quite catch that." Nooki tilted his head, asking for Iro to speak up.

"I-I said I was the one who asked you to meet me here." Iro repeated, blushing.

"You mean…y-you're my secret admirer?" Nooki blushed lightly, his heart racing.

"I-I am. It's just…I didn't know how to tell you in person, so I…I asked Dema and Rosetta to help me, and well…we're here, now. The point is, well…I-I love you."

"And…I love you too, Iro."

Iro smiled, and purred, giving a tiny meow. Nooki meowed back, and rubbed heads with his new-found partner.

* * *

Team Trouble was at the Valentine's Festival in town, chatting with Rosetta's sister, Ivy and the twins, Lily and Tulip. They were giggling about the plan Dema and Rosetta had made.

"And I think it was successful; look over there." Lily pointed to her brother and Iro walking towards them, hand in hand. Dema couldn't help it anymore; she squealed.

"D'aww! You two look so darn cute!" Tulip rolled her eyes at Dema, and lightly batted her to the side.

"You're such a fangirl." Lily translated what the bat meant.

"No I'm not!" Dema argued.

"Dema…I hate to burst your bubble…but you kind of are." Blade agreed with the twins. She crossed her arms, grumbling about everyone treating her as the crazy fangirl.

"Don't worry, Dema; we all still love you!" Iro put in, hugging her.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you guys, too." She sighed, grinning.

"But forget that; don't we have a festival to get to?" They cheered in response, and headed off to do their own thing. Only Iro and Nooki were left.

"That just leaves us alone. Come on, I'll show you one of my favorite games." Nooki pulled Iro along, as the halcandran followed him, giggling and smiled. Nooki suddenly turned around, and kissed Iro.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Iro." He whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nooki." The other whispered back, kissing him again. Hand in hand, the two skipped off to play some games.

Valentine's Day this year was certainly the best for both of them.

* * *

_Once again, this story was done for my friend, DatCrownedProblemSolver. Iro belongs to her. Please go check out her stories, she's a really awesome writer! _

_Anyways, this pairing is Nooki, my OC, and Iro, Crowned's OC. We came up with it in an RP, after having a very funny conversation over something Iro did. _

_Well, since it's just been me rambling, let me leave you guys, now. So, Happy Valentine's Day, everyone, and see you later!_


End file.
